Merry Christmas
by Maia May
Summary: Alle kleinen Kinder wollen den Weihnachtsmann sehen und kleine Hexen oder Zauberer machen da keine Ausnahme...


Hallo an alle da draußen, ich melde mich tatsächlich mal wieder mit einer Story zurück /smile/. Ich hab ziemlich viel Stress und das hier Just For Fun geschrieben, dahinter steckt keine weitere Bedeutung und es wird auch keine Fortsetzung geben. Ich bin einfach nur morgens aufgestanden und hatte die Idee dazu und nachmittags dann die Lust, das Ganze auch zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Disclaimer: Das HP-Universum und sämtliche Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, mir gehört nur die Idee hierzu und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld.

**Widmung: **

Allen Lesern und all jenen, die auf ein neues Kapitel zur „Hochzeit" warten- bald ist es soweit, versprochen!

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen… Maia

**Merry Christmas**

Es war die Nacht vom 24. auf den 25. Dezember. Draußen herrschte Dunkelheit, doch wenn man sich anstrengte, konnte man noch die kleinen, weißen Flocken erkennen, die vom Himmel aus auf die Erde schwebten. Der Schnee hatte alles in seine weiße Pracht gehüllt und schien nicht gewillt, seine Herrschaft über die Natur so rasch wieder aufzugeben. Tagsüber tanzten Kinder jauchzend unter den Schneeflocken, versuchten, sie mit ihren Händen zu fangen und bauten mit Begeisterung riesige Schneemänner.

Doch nun, wo es Nacht war, schliefen die Kinder und lagen friedlich in ihren Betten, zufrieden schlummernd. Nun, zumindest die meisten. Ein kleiner, blonder Junge saß, hellwach und mit verschränkten Armen, gekleidet in einen dunkelblauen, flauschigen Schlafanzug und mit nackten Füßen, auf einer großen Couch, neben sich seine schlafenden Eltern. „Mammy!", wisperte er und beobachtete seine Mutter mit großen, grauen Augen. Als er keine Reaktion feststellen konnte, kniff er seine Augen jedoch zusammen und wiederholte, nun deutlich lauter und energischer: „Mammy!"

Eine seiner Hände schnellte hervor, zupfte die junge Frau unbarmherzig am Ärmel ihres langen Morgenmantels, den sie über ihrem Nachthemd trug, und ließ nicht locker. „Was ist denn los?", erkundigte sich von der anderen Seite eine verschlafene Stimme und der kleine Junge drehte sich hastig um. „Daddy!", grinste er, begeistert, dass wenigstens sein Vater aufgewacht war. „Mammy schläft einfach.", erzählte er in anklagendem Ton und kuschelte sich etwas in die Decke, in die sie alle drei gewickelt waren.

„Schon gut, Schatz, Mammy ist wach…", murmelte in diesem Moment seine Mutter und strich ihm beruhigend über die blonden Locken. „Was ist denn, dass du uns geweckt hast, hm?" Die junge Frau zwinkerte ihrem Mann zu und beide warteten sie gespannt auf die Antwort. Und mit der Ernsthaftigkeit eines Vierjährigen erklärte ihr Sohn: „Ihr habt geschlafen und ich wollte nicht, dass ihr Santa Claus verpasst."

„Lieb von dir.", grummelte Lucius Malfoy und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Ein Blick auf die hohe Standuhr zeigte ihm, dass es drei Uhr nachts war und dennoch zeigte sein Sohn nicht einmal das geringste Anzeichen für Müdigkeit, während er selbst alles dafür geben würde, nun oben in seinem Bett zu liegen und bis zum nächsten Morgen durchzuschlafen. Wehmütig schielte er auf die weichen Kissen, auf denen er bis eben noch gelegen hatte.

„Haben wir eine Tasse Milch und einen Teller Kekse hingestellt?", wollte Draco nun zum dreizehnten Mal von Narcissa wissen und bekam wie jedes Mal die Antwort: „Ja, mein Schatz, haben wir. Und sie sind auch noch da, siehst du?" Sie deutete auf den Tisch vor ihnen, auf dem tatsächlich Essen für Santa Claus stand. Draco schmiegte sich an seine Mutter und presste sein Gesicht an ihren Arm. „Und was, wenn er nun schon da war und satt war?", nuschelte der Junge und schaute betroffen zu Narcissa auf.

Diese schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich hab Erfahrung mit Santa Claus." Sie zwinkerte ihrem Sohn verschwörerisch zu. „Er hat immer Hunger, glaub mir. Und wir merken bestimmt, wenn er kommt. Schließlich muss er durch unseren Kamin klettern und wir sitzen ja direkt davor, nicht?" Liebevoll zerwuschelte sie die hellblonden Locken ihres Kindes und zog gleichzeitig die Decke enger um sie alle.

Lucius legte seinen Arm um Narcissa, zog seine Frau und seinen Sohn an sich heran und murmelte ein paar Worte, damit das Feuer im Kamin nicht vollständig ausging und die Raumtemperatur nicht noch weiter sank. „Daddy!", protestierte Draco allerdings sofort energisch und sorgte dafür, dass sich sein Vater mächtig erschreckte und ihn verwirrt ansah. „Willst du etwa, dass sich Santa Claus verbrennt, wenn er die Geschenke bringt?" Graue Augen funkelten den erwachsenen Mann an und Lucius musste mit Mühe ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken.

Narcissa beeilte sich, die Situation zu entspannen und griff behutsam ein. „Weißt du, Schatz, Santa Claus ist ja auch ein Zauberer.", verriet sie ihrem Sohn. „Er kennt Zauber, die dafür sorgen, dass er sich nicht weh tut. Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Liebling, du bekommst deine Geschenke schon." Und mit diesen Worten drückte sie Draco einen Kuss auf die Stirn und umarmte ihn sanft, als er seine Arme um ihren Hals schlang. „Bist du müde?", erkundigte sie sich und war nicht weiter überrascht, ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort zu erhalten. Als ob irgendetwas ihren Kleinen dieses Jahr davon abhalten würde, Santa Claus zu sehen.

Ein leises Rumpeln veranlasste Draco dazu, sich von seiner Mutter zu lösen und wie gebannt auf den Kamin zu starren, allerdings ohne, dass etwas Bemerkenswertes geschah. „Wahrscheinlich ist nur draußen etwas Schnee vom Dach gefallen.", vermutete Lucius und lachte leise, als er Dracos enttäuschtes Gesicht betrachtete. „Wie lange braucht Santa Claus denn, um zu uns zu kommen?", schimpfte der Kleine vor sich hin. „Vielleicht warst du im letzten Jahr nicht brav genug?", schlug Lucius mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck vor und brachte sich erfolgreich in Deckung, als Draco empört aufschrie und versuchte, auf seinen Vater zu klettern.

Während Narcissa ihren Sohn festhielt, rannte Lucius in die Küche und kam ein paar Minuten später, bepackt mit Plätzchen und heißem Tee, zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo ein schmollender Draco neben seiner Mutter saß und seinen Vater gekonnt ignorierte. Mit den Plätzchen funktionierte das allerdings weniger gut, der Erfolg war gleich Null, denn Dracos Magen ließ ihn schmählich im Stich und knurrte laut, woraufhin sich der Junge die Hände auf den Bauch drückte und „Ich hab keinen Hunger!" murmelte.

„Na klar.", gab Lucius spöttisch zurück, setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz und reichte seiner Frau eine Tasse heißen Früchtetee, während er seine eigene Tasse auf den Tisch schweben ließ und Draco den Teller mit den Plätzchen einfach in die Hand drückte. Sehnsüchtig sah der Junge auf die Köstlichkeiten direkt vor ihm und zögerte kurz, bevor er schnell nach einem Plätzchen griff, es sich in den Mund schob, hastig kaute und es anschließend in Rekordzeit hinunterschluckte. „Bist du am Verhungern?", erkundigte sich seine Mutter amüsiert und beobachtete, wie er auch noch den Rest der Plätzchen verschlang und schließlich „Mehr!" verlangte.

Drei Tassen Früchtetee, vier Tassen Kaffee, zwei Tassen Kakao und drei Tellern Plätzchen später war Lucius immerhin wieder wach, Draco wieder satt und Narcissa wieder warm. Nichtsdestotrotz war der Platz unter dem großen, geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum nach wie vor leer und Dracos Geduld hielt sich in Grenzen. Lucius hatte damit begonnen, eine Strichliste anzulegen und jedes Mal, wenn sein Sohn wissen wollte, wann Santa Claus endlich käme, malte er einen weiteren Strich auf das Pergament, das sich allmählich füllte.

Narcissa andererseits hatte angefangen, ihren Sohn damit abzulenken, dass sie ihm Geschichten erzählte, so viel er wollte, was auf Dauer als Ablenkungstrick allerdings nicht funktionieren würde. Die Standuhr tickte unermüdlich und der Zeiger wanderte unendlich langsam weiter, Richtung vier Uhr und noch immer war weit und breit kein Santa Claus in Sicht. „Vielleicht findet er uns nicht?", schlug Draco etwas ängstlich vor und warf seiner Mutter einen besorgten Blick zu. „Glaub ich nicht.", mischte sich Lucius ein und lächelte den Kleinen beruhigend an.

Draco krabbelte unter der Decke hervor, tapste barfüßig zum Fenster und kletterte auf den Stuhl, der davor stand. Mit großen Augen schaute er hinaus, beobachtete das wilde Schneetreiben und starrte hinauf in den Himmel, um darauf zu warten, dass ein großer Schlitten dort auftauchte, der von Rentieren gezogen wurde und in dem Santa Claus saß, zusammen mit all den Geschenken für sämtliche Kinder und auch für Draco.

Er seufzte leise auf und legte seine Wange an die kalte Fensterscheibe. Weit und breit keine Spur von Santa Claus. Vielleicht hatte ihn ja der Schnee aufgehalten? Draco spielte in seinem Kopf alle Möglichkeiten durch und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sich Santa Claus nur ein wenig verspätete und mit Sicherheit gleich durch ihren Kamin rutschen würde. Langsam glitt er vom Stuhl herunter, hüpfte zur Couch zurück und schmiegte sich an seine Eltern. „Gleich kommt er.", murmelte Draco überzeugt und rieb seine noch immer kühle Wange am Arm seiner Mutter.

Gerade als seine Lider flatterten und ihm die Augen trotz aller Aufregung zufallen wollten, fiel etwas Ruß von oben durch den Kamin und ließ das Feuer aufprasseln. Ruckartig setzte sich Draco aufrecht hin, war mit einem Male wieder hellwach und klammerte sich mit beiden Händen an der Decke fest, vor Aufregung leicht zitternd. „Mammy, er kommt.", wisperte er ehrfürchtig. Nicht eine Sekunde lang ließ er den Kamin aus den Augen und wartete neugierig auf Santa Claus.

Und plötzlich stand er vor ihm. Draco hatte vielleicht ein- oder zweimal geblinzelt und genau in diesem Moment war Santa Claus aus dem Kamin geklettert und lächelte Draco nun freundlich zu. „Ho ho ho, wen haben wir denn da?", rief er mit tiefer Stimme und der kleine Junge schaute mit offenem Mund zu ihm hinauf. „Bist du Santa Claus?", wollte er wissen und zupfte mit einer Hand an der rot-weißen Jacke, die der Mann vor ihm trug.

„Ja, der bin ich." Gewichtig nickte Santa Claus und zwinkerte Draco zu. Ein weißer Bart verdeckte den ganzen unteren Teil seines Gesichts, doch sein Mund verzog sich merklich zu einem Lächeln. Hinter ihm konnte Draco einen großen, dunklen Sack erkennen und fragte sogleich weiter: „Sind da die Geschenke drin? Hast du mir was mitgebracht?" „Aber Draco!", wurde seine Redeflut von Narcissa unterbrochen, die ihn warm anlachte. „Nun lass doch Santa Claus erstmal die Kekse essen, die wir ihm hingestellt haben, hm? Und Durst hat er bestimmt auch." Nur widerwillig nahm Draco wieder Platz und wippte ungeduldig mit den Füßen, während Santa Claus das Glas Milch trank und ein paar Kekse verspeiste.

„Warst du das letzte Jahr über denn auch brav?", erkundigte er sich, nachdem er einen Keks hinuntergeschluckt hatte. „Oder hast du deinen Eltern Kummer gemacht?" „Ich war ganz bestimmt immer brav!", beeilte sich Draco zu antworten und warf seinen Eltern einen bittenden Blick zu. „Nicht wahr? Daddy? Mammy?", fügte er leicht unsicher hinzu und strahlte dann übers ganze Gesicht, als beide nickten. „Du hast dir deine Geschenke verdient.", schmunzelte Lucius. „Und Santa Claus wird sie jetzt unter den Weihnachtsbaum legen, denn aufmachen darfst du sie erst morgen früh. Ja?" Eifrig nickte Draco und beobachtete neugierig, wie Santa Claus ein paar wunderschön verpackte Geschenke aus dem Sack holte und unter ihren Weihnachtsbaum legte.

Als er fertig war, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihnen um, strich sich mit den Händen über seinen dicken Bauch, den Draco daraufhin interessiert musterte, und lächelte sie an. „Danke für die Kekse. Wir sehen uns nächstes Jahr. Und Draco? Bleib schön brav." Erneut zwinkerte er dem Jungen zu, dann kniff Draco kurz die Augen zusammen und schon war Santa Claus verschwunden. „Schlaf.", hörte er seine Mutter noch leise wispern, bevor ihm endgültig die Augen zufielen und er hinüber glitt ins Land der Träume, wo ein lachender Santa Claus auf ihn wartete und ihn bis zum Aufwachen unterhielt.

OoOoO

Severus Snape grummelte leise und verschlafen vor sich hin, schlüpfte aus der rot-weißen Jacke, den schwarzen Stiefeln und der Hose, um sich anschließend die Mütze vom Kopf zu ziehen, die weiße Perücke abzunehmen und den angeklebten Bart zu entfernen. Verdammt sei Lucius mit seiner Idee, Severus als Santa Claus für seinen Patensohn zu engagieren. Und verdammt sei sein Wunsch, das Kostüm solle echt und ohne Zauberei angefügt sein. Merlin möge ihm und Narcissa gnädig sein, sollten sie je ein Wort darüber verlieren, wer genau Santa Claus in jener Nacht verkörpert hatte.

OoOoO

Reviews wären lieb /smile/. Bis zur nächsten Geschichte!

Alles Liebe und schon jetzt Frohe Weihnachten,

Maia


End file.
